Always here for you
by Naomi083-of-Angel
Summary: Depuis combien de temps France et Angleterre se connaissaient ? Asses longtemps pour laisser l'autre courir à son secours. La seconde guerre mondiale (WWII) éclate et les deux amants se retrouvent séparés... Par quel miracle pourront-ils se retrouver ?


**Salut tout le monde ! Bon. Pour commencer ce OS est basé sur un couple FrUK. Donc Yaoi.**

 **-Présence de violence et d'injure !**

 **-Je ne possède pas les personnages, ni Hetalia, je les utilisent seulement...**

 **Merci de mettre un petit commentaire et bonne lecture ! ^^**

 ** _"Toujours ici pour toi"_**

* * *

 **14 juillet 1920 10h Paris. France.**

 _ **Where there a will, there's a way kind of beautiful**_

 _ **And every night has its day, so magical**_

Les cris et les effusions de joie faisaient rage dans la ville de Paris ce jour là. France regardait attentivement avec un œil attendrit les passants dans la rue. À ses côtés, sur un des balcons de Paris, se trouvait Angleterre, un léger sourire au lèvre. La première guerre mondiale était encore fraîchement présente dans sa mémoire. Les tranchées, les obus, les baïonnettes, les cris, les hurlements, les villes et villages entiers en feu... Rien qu'en fermant les yeux il se remémorait la scène avec perfection. Il regardait France toujours avec son petit sourire, impressionné de la façon dont il était capable de cacher ses émotions. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Anglais était capable de savoir exactement à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il savait très bien, qu'au fond de lui, il était parmi les plus touchés dans cette histoire. Et c'est avec cette même surprise qu'Angleterre a constater l'implication de France dans les sanctions misent en places pour remettre la Prusse et l'Autriche-Hongrie sur le droit chemin alors qu'il savait que l'albinos était un de ses meilleurs amis avec Espagne.

« Joyeux anniversaire France »

Le français se retourna, le regarda attentivement avec ses yeux bleus de bébé et lui donna un sourire rayonnant, comme lui seul savait si bien faire.

« Tout cela à été possible grâce à toi je te rappelle  
-J'ai juste défendu ce qui me semblait juste France. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai défendu mais la paix.  
-Toujours dans le déni mon lapin.  
-I'm not your bloody rabbit, stupid frog !  
-Mais bien sûr mon lapin.  
-I'M NOT YOUR... Ok...Keep calm...  
-Et puis nous sommes _mariés*_ , je ne voir pas pourquoi cela te dérange tant !  
A ses mots, l'anglais rougis  
-Ça ne me dérange pas !  
-Mais bien sûr... Mon petit lapin !"

Au milieu des parades et des enchaînements de musique on distinguait vaguement les cris de leur dispute et le bruit des coups depuis le bas de l'immeuble. Comme quoi, rien ne change vraiment dans le temps.

Vive la France !

 **4 Juin 1940 Dunkerque. France.**

 ** _And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle_**

"FRANCE ! OU ES TU ?"

L'anglais courait. Ensanglanté. Cherchant parmi les cadavres et la terre relevée une preuve de la présence de son mari. C'était un massacre. Surtout du côté franco-britannique. Angleterre étant venu défendre son mari et sauver le reste des troupes francophones restées sur place. Mais les allemands les attendaient déjà. Angleterre vit ses camarades tomber les uns après les autres. Une vision d'horreur. Une vision d'enfer. C'était fini les tranchées. Seulement les champs de bataille. Un bon dans le passé qui ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à l'anglais. Le voici toujours haletant, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, sale, couvert de terre et de sang. Ses yeux émeraudes à moitié remplis de larmes surplombaient la scène. Quand soudain, il croise enfin son regard. Un bleu azure, si pur dans un monde de chaos. Sans hésitations, Angleterre se précipita vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras en pleurant.

"France... Je suis là, accroche toi...  
-Angleterre..."

Angleterre senti des bras entourer son petit corps. Il senti quelque chose de chaud et humide contre sa joue. Il pleurait. France pleurait. Le pays de l'amour, de la passion et de la liberté, pleurait.

"Tu es venu... Merci Arthur, merci..."

Le Britannique ressenti se qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des années. _De la compassion._ Sans réfléchir il resserra l'emprise et s'accrocha à se corps si frêle et si fragile.

«I'm Always here for you, Frog ..."

Ce moment de tendresse contrastait avec l'horreur de la scène qui les entouraient. Mais il n'en avait que faire. L'autre était là à présent. Ils ne risquaient plus rien... Sauf...

"REPLIEZ-VOUS !"

Et tout fus noir...

 _ **That can't be defeated**_

Angleterre pleurait. Ce jour là, il avait du abandonner France à son triste sort, qui s'était rendu quelques jours plus tard. Ce jour là, fus la dernière fois qu'il le tenais dans ses bras. Ce jour là, fus la dernière fois qu'Angleterre vit France.

 **10 mai 1941 23h Londres. Angleterre.**

 _ **For every tyrant, a tear for the vulnerable**_

 ** _In every lost soul, the bones of a miracle_**

Un an. Cela fait un an aujourd'hui. Un an que la France était passée du côté de l'Axe. Un an, et Angleterre ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Assis sur une chaise, à a lumière, faible, mais pur, d'une bougie. Regardant des photographies de famille ou autres, un verre de Rhum à la main. L'une de ses photographies semblait l'intéresser plus que les autres. Sur cette photo, on y vit les jumeau , Amérique et Canada. Tout sourire. Lui, souriant également,heureux pour une fois. Et France. France avec son sourire charmeur et son regard bienveillant. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de l'Anglais. Il prit une gorgée de son breuvage avant de se remettre à pleurer. Plus fort, certes, mais sans bruits. Il était si concentré sur l'image remplie de bonheur qu'il ne c'était pas rendu compte que Canada était entré. Il senti sa main délicate, mais pas autant que celle du français, se poser sur son épaule.

"J'ai téléphoné à America, daddy... Il ne veux pas se joindre à nous..."

"Ce n'est pas grave. On se débrouillera sans lui. De toutes façons, depuis sa bloody Independance, il est devenu ingrat comme pas possible."

"Mais daddy... Tu es seul sur le continent à faire face..."

"Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai De Gaulle, j'ai Jean Moulin, et le reste de la résistance française."

"Mais papa... papa est capturé..."

"Oui, et si ça se trouve, en se moment même, il est torturé de la façon la plus crue et la plus ignoble que ce soit pas Ludwig. Mais je connais très bien Francis. Jamais il ne parlera. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur..."

 **8 Décembre 1941. Londres. Angleterre.**

 _ **For every dreamer, a dream we're unstoppable**_

 _ **With something to believe in**_

"Confiants en nos forces armées, nous remporterons l'inévitable triomphe grâce à la résolution inébranlable de notre peuple. Et que Dieu nous aide !  
Je demande au Congrès de déclarer que depuis l'attentat commis par le Japon le 7 décembre, attentat que rien ne justifie, les États-Unis se trouvent en guerre avec l'Empire du Japon"

Tels furent les mots du président Américain, Franklin Delano Roosvelt. Amérique, blessé mais toujours debout, se fît une promesse ce jour là. Tout ceux qui lui ferait du mal, directement ou indirectement, allaient le payer. Le voici dans sa tenue d'aviation, prêt à aider la Royal Air Force. Ah, ai-je oublier de préciser qu'Angleterre, supervisant les opérations, n'était pas encore au courant ? Ce fus donc avec son sourire du "Héro" qu'Amérique entrait dans la base Anglaise. Il vit son ex tuteur dans un avion, paré à décoller quand il vint s'interposer près du cockpit.

"Hi, supid Brit ! The Hero is here for you !"

"Alfred ?!"

Frôlant la crise cardiaque, L britannique se retrouva face à son "fils", prêt à piloter. Ce jour là, il su que la guerre était gagnée.

 **7 Septembre 1943 2h. Berlin. Allemagne.**

 _ **Monday left me broken**_

 _ **Tuesday I was through with hoping**_

 _ **Wednesday my empty arms were open**_

 ** _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_**

Du rouge. Partout du rouge. C'est tout ce que voyait France en ce moment même. Rouge. Rouge sang, rouge de colère. Enfermé dans une pièce vaste et sombre, France attendait. Il attendait qu'Allemagne revienne et défoule sa colère sur lui. Depuis qu'il avait été capturé, cette pièce était la seule chose qu'il ai vu. Il c'était fait battre. Voir violé. Mais tout ça, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que son petit lapin, et ses deux fils adoptifs soient sains et saufs. Il fut couper dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Mais quelque chose clochait. La porte s'ouvrit trop doucement et trop délicatement pour que ce soit l'œuvre d'Allemagne. Une nouvelle tête dépassa lentement de la porte entre-ouverte. Enfin quelque chose qui n'était pas rouge.

"Tu peux te lever ?"

"Oui" Répondit France de sa voix rocailleuse, usée par ses précédents hurlements de douleur.

"Alors lève-toi ! Et fissa ! Les boches vont arriver !"

"Qui es-tu ?" interrogea France

"Plus tard !"

Et ce fus sur ses mots que France redécouvrit partiellement le sens du mot "Liberté"

 _ **Thank the stars it's Friday**_

 _ **I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday**_

 _ **Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday**_

 ** _I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_  
 _To come around_**

 **6 juin 1944 16h. Plages de Normandie. France.**

 ** _We are one of a kind irreplaceable_  
 _How did I get so blind and so cynical?_  
 _If there's love in this life we're unstoppable_  
 _No, we can't be defeated_**

Le D-Day. Il avait enfin lieu. Arthur pourrait enfin revoir sa grenouille bien-aimée. La bataille sur le rivage fus sanglante et sans merci. L'anglais n'avait que Francis à la tête. Pouvoir le toucher. L'embrasser. L'aimer, tout simplement. La rage bouillonnait en lui. C'est ce qui lui permis d'avancer. America et Canada c'étaient donner rendez-vous un peu plus loin, sur la route allant pour Paris. Ses pensées furent coupées par un soldat allemand qui fonçait droit sur lui. D'un simple tir, il mit fin à ses jours.

"Bloody Fritz"

 **23 août 1944 11h. Paris. France.**

 _ **Monday left me broken**_

 _ **Tuesday I was through with hoping**_

 _ **Wednesday my empty arms were open**_

 ** _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_**

Paris. Enfin. Ils y étaient. Arthur, Alfred et Matthew y étaient. Seul Francis manquait à l'appel. Les Champs Élysées étaient pleins à ras bord. La place de la République était littéralement envahie. Des cris. La seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était des cris. Mais pour la première fois depuis 6 ans, il s'agissait de cris de joie. Les français acclamaient leurs libérateurs. On pouvait voir, dans le coin d'une ruelle asses sombre, un petit groupe d'homme, buvant et chantant la victoire. Des résistants sans doutes. Mais aucun d'eux ne fus France. Partout on entendait la Marseillaise. Partout le drapeau Français était brandis. Même si Arthur le savait, la guerre n'était pas encore tout à fait finie. Mais Paris était libre. La capitale, le cœur de France.

 _ **Thank the stars it's Friday**_

 _ **I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday**_

 _ **Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday**_

 ** _I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_**

Désespérés, Angleterre, Amerique et Canada cherchais France de tout côtés. Observant attentivement le visage des passants. Puis Arthur fus comme assommé. Il était là. Au beau milieu de la rue. Souriant de ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. France et Angleterre passaient ce qui semblait être des heures aux yeux de l'Anglais, debout, à se dévisager. Puis les jumeau arrivèrent. Quand ils virent Francis, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pus retenir ses larmes qui les oppressaient depuis tant d'années. Leur père était là. Ils se jetèrent dans ses bras. Le français les pris dans ses bras. Les serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils pleurèrent tous. A l'exception d'Arthur. Figé, toujours avec un visage vidé d'émotions. Quand les jumeau se retirèrent enfin, France lui donna ce regard, qu'il ne donnait qu'à lui. Un regard plein d'amour et de joie. Pour l'anglais, ce fus comme un signal. Sans prévenir, il se jeta également dans les bras de son amant. Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Cette étreinte le fis sourire. Il était heureux. Enfin heureux.

"Bienvenue à la maison, darling"

 _ **To come around !**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Donc, un grand merci à Aigie-san**_ _ **pour m'avoir permis de me "servir" de son style d'écriture. J'espère y avoir fait honneur avec cet écrit ! J'y a passé beaucoup de temps mais les fautes d'orthographe sont sûrement encore présentes. Pour la musique il s'agit de "**_ _ **Waiting for love**_ _ **" de Avicii. Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire ! Ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis quand il s'agit de remarque constructive, c'est Noël pour tout écrits ! Alors merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A la prochaine !~**_

 **#Ange**

 ***Oui, mariés à cause de l'Entente Cordiale du 8 Avril 1904. Oui, je prend ça pour un mariage XD**


End file.
